Ralph, Philip, Roland and Jane go to the movies/Evil Jazzi gets sent to the Pride Lands
This is a grounded video by BlueKraid. Plot Rocking Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane are so excited to see Inside Out at the movies. However, Evil Jazzi gets angry at attacks Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Evil Jazzi got grounded by her good clone and she told her that she would be forced to watch shows and films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, play video games and cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Then, Jazzi takes her evil clone to the airport to send her to the Pride Lands. Back at the movies, Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane watch Inside Out since Evil Jazzi got sent to the Pride Lands. Cast *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *David as Roland. *Brian as Philip. *Kayla as Jane. *Salli as Jazzi. *Julie as Evil Jazzi. *Joey as the Ticket Manager. *Simon as the Security Guard. *Paul as the Airport Manager. *Misaki as the PA. Transcript Ralph: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Let's go to the movies to see Inside Out. Roland: That's a great idea, Ralph. Philip: I agree with you, Roland and Ralph. Jane: Me too. Roland, Philip, and Jane go into the ticket center Ticket Manager: Hello there, and welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see? Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane, and i like to see Inside Out. Ticket Manager: Okay, and what would you like to eat and drink? Ralph: We like to have four boxes of popcorn, a Pepsi, a Sprite, a Root Beer, and a Dr Pepper. Ticket Manager: Okay. Here you go. Ralph: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Jane walk off to the theater to Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane sitting in the seats Ralph: Are you excited to see Inside Out? Roland: Yes, Ralph. Philip: Yes, Ralph. Jane: Yes, Ralph. Jazzi arrives Evil Jazzi: Hey Ralph. I need to go potty. Ralph: No! Evil Jazzi: Ralph, i really have to go potty. Ralph: I said no! Evil Jazzi: You know what? I will attack you! Jazzi attacks Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane. The action is blocked and censored Evil Jazzi: That's what you get for not letting me go potty. and Rei arrive Evil Jazzi: Oh no! It's my good clone! Jazzi: Evil me, how dare you attack Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane! That does it! I'm going to take you to the airport and you will be sent to the Pride Lands. You will also be forced to watch shows and films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, play video games and cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Come with me, Evil Jazzi. Evil Jazzi: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooo!! to the airport Airport Manager: Welcome to the airport. How can i help you? Jazzi: I would like a ticket for my evil clone to the Pride Lands. Airport Manager: Okay. Evil Jazzi will have fun in the Pride Lands. Jazzi walks off to the plane to the inside of the plane Evil Jazzi: I am so scared. back to Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane sitting in the seats Ralph: I hate Evil Jazzi so much. Roland: Me too. She was worse than her good clone. Philip: I wish she can go to jail. Jane: I agree with you, Philip. I like her good clone better. Feature Presentation Flashbang bumper plays Ralph: Look everyone. Inside Out was starting. Out plays Ralph: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat and drink while we watch Inside Out. Roland: Okay. Ralph. Philip: Okay, Ralph. Jane: Okay, Ralph. Roland. Philip, and Jane watch Inside Out while they enjoy their popcorn and soda to Evil Jazzi in the Pride Lands Evil Jazzi: Why did i get sent to the Pride Lands? PA: ぷらいどらんど え よこそ. この ぞん は じょきゃく の ため の ぞんでした. ちゅしゃ きょか は ありませんでした. Security Guard arrives Security Guard: Come with me, Evil Jazzi. You are going to jail. the movie Ralph: That was a great film. Roland: Let's go home. Philip: Yeah. We are so tired. Jane: Watching Inside Out makes us sleepy. Ralph: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Let's go home and go to bed. Roland, Philip, and Jane walk off to go home to Evil Jazzi in the prison Evil Jazzi: Oh no! I got sent to jail! The Security Guard did that to me. end Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days